


Wet Winter Morning Musings

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Telling Stories, Winter, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Winter rarely has the same weather throughout the whole season.  Sometimes the rains come to wash away all the snow and linger with storms night and day.For Nyx, waking up to such a dreary morning isn't exactly the best.  At least he had Noct in bed with him when he does, cheering up his mood that wet morning.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569175
Kudos: 10





	Wet Winter Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> It had been raining quite a bit here, and so I got the idea that I should have them two complaining about the rain. I really do love writing for this AU as well, since it is just the fluffiest sap that I can write. Truly, it is so sweet too.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed~!

Nyx blearily cracked open his eyes that morning to see the rain still pouring outside of the windows. Just the same as the morning before, and last night. It hadn’t really stopped raining for more than a few hours during the past few weeks since Lady Lunafreya had left after her visit to Lucis. The snow that once blanketed the ground and all the trees and houses melted away with the rain, leaving behind a cold, wetness that lingered in the air and everyone’s bones.

A groan soon left Nyx’s lips as the realization for another wet morning sunk in. He rolled over within Noct’s arms to press his face against the fey prince’s dark bedhead. There was a small hope to allow himself to be caught up in the warmth and the sounds of steady breathing from Noct to distract him away from the rain.

However, it appeared the Astrals wanted to become a pain for Nyx, and soon the sound of thunder boomed across the skies that moment.

Noct made a soft groaning sound and woke up with an already irritated look on his face.

Nyx met such a look, before telling him, “Don’t look at me, night-star. I didn’t summon the rain and thunder.”

Noct wiggled back away from Nyx’s face and his arms, murmuring mostly about “bad morning breath,” before he sat up slowly and stretched out his arms in a measured movement. Even if it was rare for fae to sustained long-term injuries and hurts, Noct was one of those rarities. Sadly enough, childhood hadn’t been kind before the War of Seasons, with the night-beasts and the likes.

Once he finished, he looked down at Nyx still lounging body on the bed, and huffed out, “I know you didn’t. Astrals above if you traded places with Ramuh.” The prince then leaned back against the stitched and patchworked pillows of his bed, turning his gaze away from his lover to the windows.

As large as the prince’s room was, the most commanding feature of his room were the windows that took up nearly two-thirds of one wall. Golden, filigree of vines decorated the edges of the large expanse of glass, and gems of varying array of colors sat in crafted flowers and leaves to give the natural living feeling to the metal. The window panes were made of the clearest glass, though coated with an iridescent gloss so that no innocent bird would fly into them. Outside the windows was the main reason for their construction.

The meadowlands and oldest trees of the Lucis Autumnus forest could be seen so clearly, as well as the sky. It was the night sky that the construction of the window had been asked for by Noct when he was younger. He wanted to see the stars every time he went to bed, and his father wanted to make him happy.

Now, those same windows revealed a dark gray world of falling rain and once-white slush of lingering snow.

Not the best sight to see when someone wakes up in the morning. At least they had each other that morning.

Nyx stared up at Noct, resting his head against his arm as his eyes roved over his lover’s face, knowing it without needing to see it. He had traced those lips, cheeks, and jawline with his kisses. His gazed them moved lower, following the line of Noct’s throat down his bare chest that dark love marks lingered here and there and lowered still that disappeared under the blankets they both rested under. 

When he felt the staring, Nyx glanced back up to Noct’s face to see an unamused look on the prince’s face. The NightsGale member flashed him a smile that was full of cheeky brightness. Not only did it not have any sway over Noctis, he even snorted and shook his head.

“Not in the mood, not with this weather.”

Nyx let out a dramatic huff of air, not really offended by the decline and knowing Noct knew that as well, and rolled over onto his back so that he could see the rain falling in the corner of his eyes.

“It is a dreary morning, is it not? I wonder if the rains will ever stop.” It seemed as though it wouldn’t, as though an offense against Ramuh had been done. Nyx then sighed out, “Never was this rainy back home.”

Noct made a small noise Nyx knew that meant for him to continue if he wanted to. The prince enjoyed hearing stories of the NightsGale’s homeland and his family. Every story, tale, description Noct ate up like pastries that Ignis made of him. It was cute and endearing to see, but also heartwarming and loving to know that the fae prince wanted to hear his stories. Hear about his life. Nyx had listened to the stories from Noct and loved to listen to him.

Sharing stories became one of the things that they enjoyed the most together.

However, it didn’t mean they didn’t come with sometimes a cost or two for them.

“I will make a deal with you, my prince,” Nyx murmured out, reaching over to drape an arm over Noct’s waist and grinning up at him, “A story for a kiss.” Probably the easiest payment ever, which wasn’t really payment between them. But Nyx enjoyed being cheeky when they were together.

“A deal.” Nyx let out a small pleased sound, that was just as quickly cut off by an additional catch from Noct. “Only if you chew a leaf of mint, my hero.”

Nyx groaned, knowing that meant getting out of the bed to fetch some. Sounded like too much work for just one kiss that morning. The rain storm outside made him feel so very sluggish, making him groan somewhat into the pillow his head rested on. Noct apparently found that quick change far more amusing than Nyx did. Often times the NightsGale wondered if Noct enjoyed teasing him far more than he did.

Well, there was always later to get him back with his own teasing.

“I suppose I will just have to leave it as a debt for you,” Nyx said it as though it was more than just a kiss, as though a pact or wish had been made. Maybe it was, at its simplest form and meaning. A wish of love that they each shared for one another.

Noct smiled with a sweet fondness down at his lover, reaching over to run his hand through the strands of dark brown and tugging on the occasional braid, “I will gladly pay it then. A thousand times over.” His voice was soft, ever so soft, and Nyx let out a long sigh of air that could have easily come from a lovestruck fae woman in love.

But, even with the dear rain storms that appeared to want to drench the world around them, there was no power that could come between them and their love. That was unbreakable as the seasons changing and the coming-and-goings of the weather.

“Alright, well, one-time Selena could have sworn up and down that, during one of the worst thunderstorms we had in Galahd, that she saw Ramuh high in the sky. She said he looked like the oldest man in the village and even older than that…”

Nyx’s voice weaved stories with the rain as now a partner to the tales he spoke about. Noct sat there through them all, listening in with bright eyes as he got to hear more about his lover’s life and childhood.

All of it made listening to the rain that morning worth it.


End file.
